Soulmates Forever
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella helps Troy get threw the 4th anniversary of his cousins death. Troy and Gabriella get really close and finally make love. Now they are working on making a baby together. Troy is planning on proposing to Gabriella soon. Will Troy and Gabriella be expecting a baby soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had been dating for four months and things between them were going really well with them. Troy and Gabriella love being together everyday. But that night when Troy and Gabriella were together at his house watching a movie,Gabriella notice that something was off with her boyfriend Troy. Troy was thinking about things and how much he loves Gabriella. Gabriella look at her boyfriend Troy and saw that he was crying. Gabriella took Troy in her arms and let him continue crying his eyes out. Troy decided tell his girlfriend Gabriella about a cousin of his that died two years ago and that the anniversary of his death was coming up. So after Troy told Gabriella about it and asked her if she would be with him that day to comfort him. Gabriella told Troy she would be there to hold him and comfort him on that day.

Troy was happy that Gabriella would be with him on that day. After they had finish watching the movie , they went up stairs to his bedroom to make out for awhile. Two hours later Troy had fallen asleep with Gabriella in his arms and she did not want to leave him that night. Gabriella knew her mom was going to be gone for two weeks and so she decide to stay cuddle up to Troy and went to sleep in his arms. So the next day when they got up for school ,Troy was still sad and Gabriella decided they should stay home from school that day. Troy agree with Gabriella that they should stay home because he did not want their friends to see him like this. So Troy layed back down on his bed and Gabriella told him she would be right back. Gabriella told Jack that she and Troy were not going to school today because Troy is sad and has been crying. Troy's dad understood and told Gabriella to go be with his son Troy and comfort him. Gabriella went back up to Troy 's bedroom and crawl back into bed with him crying in her arms.

Gabriella knew that it was going to be like this till tomorrow goes by. So Gabriella never left her boyfriend Troy side and she continue comforting him . Gabriella said to Troy i love you and he said to Gabriella i love you too. Gabriella and Troy share a kiss on the lips before Troy fell asleep in her arms and she never let go of him while he was sleeping. While Troy was sleeping Gabriella did some thinking about making love with Troy and also about having a baby with him too. Gabriella knew that she and Troy were still virgins yet. But she realize that she was ready to make love to Troy and that she wanted them to make a baby too. Gabriella decided she would tell her boyfriend Troy this tomorrow night. For now Gabriella continued to comfort her boyfriend Troy. Troy woke up before dinner and looked into his girlfriend Gabriella's eyes and said to her i love you for being here with me. Gabriella said to Troy i love being here with you to comfort you. They shared another kiss before going down stairs to eat a little bit of dinner. Troy and Gabriella ate the same amount of dinner that night. Troy said to Gabriella lets go back to my room and cuddle some more.

So Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room to cuddle. As soon as they were in his bedroom and on his bed laying down Troy started crying again. Gabriella took him into her arms and comforted him for the rest of the night. Gabriella knew that the next day was going to be hard for Troy and so she was going to be with him all that day comforting him in her arms because that is how much she loves him. Gabriella got up quietly so she did not wake her boyfriend Troy up because she had to go to the bathroom and go down stairs to get a bottle water too. So she went the bathroom and then went down stairs quick like to get a bottle water . Gabriella was heading back upstairs to her boyfriend Troy's room. When she got back into Troy's bedroom and crawled back into bed with Troy. Gabriella was just getting herself comfortable when Troy pulled her close to him and she put her arms back around him before going to sleep.

The next day Gabriella woke up before Troy and got up quietly to take a quick shower. Gabriella had just finish putting clean clothes on when she saw Troy waking up and she went right over to him. Gabriella put her arms around Troy and he did some more crying. Gabriella knew it would be a long day ,but she did not mind it at all. Gabriella also knew that she and Troy would be making love that night. So Gabriella said to Troy would like to go get something eat and then come back up to your room after. Troy said to Gabriella that yeah i would like to get something to eat as long as i can stay close to you. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that he can stay close to her all he wants. So they went down stair and got a little bit of something to eat. After Troy and Gabriella ate , they went back up stairs to his room to lay back down on his bed to cuddle again. Gabriella knew that she and Troy would be cuddling all day which she did not mind at all.

As the day went on Gabriella was holding Troy the whole time and she would let him cry. When Troy was not crying in her arms, he would sleep most of the time. Gabriella got up quietly again so she could go to the bathroom. After she went to the bathroom, she checked on Troy before going down stairs to get another bottle of water. Gabriella saw Troy's mom in the kitchen making a snack. When Lucille saw Gabriella getting a bottle water ,she asked how her son Troy was doing. Gabriella told Lucille that Troy doing good as can be. So Gabriella went back up stairs to Troy's room and when she got in there ,she saw Troy tossing and turning on the bed.

Gabriella went over to Troy and climbed back on the bed with him to put her arms around him again. Once Gabriella put her arms back around Troy, he stop tossing and turning and he cuddle up close to Gabriella. Gabriella smile at her boyfriend Troy sleeping in her arms. Gabriella watched her boyfriend Troy sleep in her arms. A two hours later Troy woke up from his nap and looked at Gabriella who was looking at him. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss and then said to Gabriella i love you and she said I love you right back to Troy.

Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat some dinner. After dinner Troy want to go back up stairs with Gabriella to his room. So Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room. Troy and Gabriella lay down on his bed and cuddled for awhile. Gabriella said to Troy that night that she wanted to make love with him and also wanted to make a baby with him too. Troy said to Gabriella are you sure about this and she said to him that she was sure. So Troy said to Gabriella lets make love and make a baby too. So Troy and Gabriella started kissing passionately on the lips. Troy took his tongue across Gabriella's lower lip and she let him slip his tongue in her mouth. Troy and Gabriella were having a tongue battle and kissing alot too. Troy took Gabriella's tank top off of her and she took his tshirt off of him. They continued kissing while taking each others clothes off. Troy slowly entered his hard member into her and once he was in her, he began to thrusting in and out. Gabriella moan Troy's name while he was thrusting in her. Troy moan Gabriella's name alot while he was still thrusting in her. They came at the same time and then clasped after wards. Troy and Gabriella rested up for awhile but they made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella had been back in school after 3 days being home. Troy and Gabriella were really close and had smiles on their faces. After school they would go to his house to do their homework. After they got their homework done, they went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to make out for awhile till time for dinner. Well two hours later it was time to eat dinner and so Troy and Gabriella came back down stairs long enough to eat some dinner. They ate their dinner and then went back upstairs to his bedroom to make love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms.

The next day at school Troy and Gabriella were really tired after all the love making they had did that night. When Troy went to basketball practice , he was so tired that he did not make one shot. His dad could not figure out why his son Troy was so tired that day. When Troy and Gabriella went to lunch , they were yawning alot. When they got to the lunch room , they were not really hungry. Troy and Gabriella went over to the table where their friends were sitting at and sat down with them. Their friends asked them why they were so tired today. Troy and Gabriella told them that they went to sleep late that night. Their friends told them they better get some sleep tonight. Troy and Gabriella knew they would not be getting sleep right away because they were going to be making love a couple of times before they go to sleep for the night in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella were really wanting to have a baby together.

So after school they went to his house to do homework together. After Troy and Gabriella had finished their homework, they started making out for awhile. Troy and Gabriella's make out session got heated and they ended up making love twice. Troy said to Gabriella that it was amazing and Gabriella said yes it was. Troy and Gabriella got up and got dressed into some shorts and a tshirt before going down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After they finish eating dinner with his parents, Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room again and watched a movie. After the movie was done, they started making out again.

Rated M

Troy and Gabriella were having a tongue battle while they were kissing on the lips. Troy took Gabriella's tank top off of her and she took his tshirt off of him. Then Troy took Gabriella's bra off of her too. Troy took one of her breast in his mouth and sucked on it while rubbing the other breast. Gabriella moan Troy's name while he was sucking and rubbing her breast. Troy took the shorts off her and she took his off of him. Troy took Gabriella's underwear off of her while she took off his boxers. Gabriella took Troy's hard member into her mouth and sucked on it which made Troy moan and say her name too. After she was done sucking on his hard member, he put Gabriella on her back again and kissed her all the way to her entrance. Troy slip his tongue in her entrance and started eating her out. Gabriella moaned Troy's name again and he grin when she said his name. Troy took his hard member and enter her slowly. Once his hard member was inside of her , he began thrusting in and out of her. Troy and Gabriella both moan at the same time as Troy was thrusting in her. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder in her. Troy did as Gabriella asked and thrusted faster and harder in her. Gabriella said to Troy that she was coming and he told her that he was coming too. They both came at the same time and clasps on each other. Troy still had his member in her for awhile and then he took his soft member out of her. They cuddled under the blanket that was covering their naked bodys.

End of Rated M

The next morning Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Troy and Gabriella left for school and when they got there ,they did a little bit of making out before getting out of the car. That day at school Troy and Gabriella were still tired from all the love making they had been doing the last few nights. So when Troy was at basketball practice , he still was shooting bad that is how tired he still was. Chad asked Troy why he was still so tired and Troy told him that he and Gabriella went to sleep late again. Troy went to find Gabriella so they could leave school and go back to his house.

Troy and Gabriella were back at his house in his room making out since they did not have any homework that day. Troy and Gabriella did end up making love four times that day. Troy said to Gabriella that he was going to take her out to dinner that night. So they got ready for their date and left to go to a restraunt to eat dinner. After dinner they went for a walk in the park and Troy said to Gabriella that he had something to ask her. When they got to the park bench , they sat down for a little bit. While they were sitting Troy got up and got down on one knee to propose to Gabriella. Troy pull the black velvet ring box out of his pocket and open it up to show the ring. Gabriella had happy tears falling from her eyes when she saw the ring. Troy said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife and she said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy put the ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then he kissed her passionately on the lips.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Troy and Gabriella went to school and were smiling at each other. They went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Troy went to his basketball practice and he was still not making any baskets in. Troy was yawning and still tire from all the love making he and his fiance Gabriella had been doing. Chad asked Troy why he was still tired and Troy told Chad that he did not sleep very well that night.

After practice was over Troy went to the locker room to shower. Gabriella went down to the gym and snuck into the boys locker room and she saw Troy half a sleep on the bench. Gabriella went over to her fiance Troy and started kissing him on the lips. Troy open his eyes to see his fiance Gabriella in front of him and he took her in his arms. Troy and Gabriella were kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella if she would take a shower with him and she told him that she would love too. So Troy and Gabriella made love twice in the boys locker room shower. So Troy and Gabriella dried themselves off and got dressed. They left the gym together smiling at each other.

Troy and Gabriella went to lunch in the lunch room with damp hair. Chad and Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella coming over to the table they were sitting at. Troy and Gabriella both were yawning at the same time. Chad and Taylor were trying to figure out why Troy and Gabriella were so tired at school. Troy and Gabriella told their friends Chad and Taylor that they are engaged to get married. Chad and Taylor were both in shock and said no way you are engaged. Gabriella showed her engagement ring she was wearing to Chad and Taylor. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella when they got engage. Troy and Gabriella told their friends Chad and Taylor that they got engaged last night.

Troy and Gabriella saw the rest of their friends coming to the table they were sitting at. Zeke,Jason,Ryan,Kelsi,Sharpay,and Martha had come over to the table and asked them what was up. Troy and Gabriella told their other friends that they are engage to be married. Sharpay let a quiet squeal out and congradulated them. The rest of their friends were in shock at first but they also congradulated them too. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella why they are still so tired. Troy and Gabriella told them they have not been sleeping well.

After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do the little bit of homework they had to do. Troy and Gabriella went up to his room and did the homework they had to do. After they finished their homework they went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before they got up to take a shower together. While Troy and Gabriella were in the shower they made love twice before getting out of the shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella decided to take a little nap before it was time to eat dinner.

Later on Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and did some kissing each other on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After they finished eating dinner with his parents, they went back up stairs to his room to watch a movie. While Troy and Gabriella were watching the movie, they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love five times while the movie was still going. Troy got up and turn the movie off and took it out of the dvd player. Troy also put his tv back to regular tv and shut it off too. Troy crawled back into his bed with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella made love three more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love four times before they got up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before they left for school. When Troy and Gabriella got to school they went to their locker to get the books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before going to their first class. Troy and Gabriella were still really tired and did alot of yawning that day at school. After school Troy and Gabriella went to her house so she could get some more clothes and then they went back to his house to do their homework they had to do. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room and did their homework together. After they finish their homework, they did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before they went to take a shower together. While Troy and Gabriella were in the shower together , they made love twice before getting out of the shower. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in for the rest of the evening.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Troy and Gabriella were in his bedroom watching a movie and cuddling with each other on his bed. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you and shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times that day so far before taking a nap together in each others arms. Later on that day Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and got dressed before they went down stairs to get a snack and get a bottle of water to drink too.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with their friends were trying to figure out why Troy and Gabriella were so tired the last few days. Zeke said from what Troy and Gabriella told them about not sleeping very well could be true. Chad said to their friends that Troy and Gabriella could have lied by saying they had been having troubles sleeping at night. Chad said that there has to be another reason for them to be tired. The friends said to Chad what other reason could they be tired for. Chad said to the friends that when he asked Troy the first time why he was so tired and he said it was because he and Gabriella had went to sleep late. Then Taylor said to their friends that Chad asked Troy again why he was tired and he told him that he got to sleep late. We all know this time that Troy and Gabriella said they had not been sleeping well. Chad said to the friends now you see why i think there is another reason they have not been getting much sleep.

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella got done throwing up , she brushed her teeth. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella checked to see if her fiance Troy was still sleeping which he was. So Gabriella wrote a note telling Troy that she went to the store to get something and that she would be right back. So Gabriella grabbed her fiance Troy's hoodie and her purse and left his room to go down stairs. After Gabriella got down stairs she tip toed quietly to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and then she went out of the Bolton house to go to the store to buy two pregnancy tests. Gabriella had borrowed her fiance Troy's car to go to the store. When Gabriella got to the store , she went to where the pregnancy test were at and grab two pregnancy test. Gabriella bought the two pregnancy test and went back to the Bolton house to take them. When Gabriella came back , she made sure that she went into the Bolton house quietly and not to wake anyone up.

Gabriella went upstairs to Troy's room to see if he was still sleeping. When Gabriella got in his room she saw that he was up and she saw the note he left her. After Gabriella read the note he left her, she went to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test she had bought. Gabriella read the instructions on the pregnancy test box and took the two pregnancy tests. Gabriella had to wait 3 minutes before looking at the pregnancy tests. Gabriella decide to go on Troy's computer since he was out running with his dad. Gabriella's alarm on her phone went off telling her the 3 minutes was up. So Gabriella went back to the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test results. Gabriella saw that both pregnancy test said postive that she is pregnant with Troy's baby and she had a smile on her face. Gabriella could not wait to tell her fiance Troy that she is pregnant with his child.

Troy came back from his run with his dad and went up stairs to take a shower. When Troy came into his room he saw Gabriella with a smile on her face. Troy told his fiance Gabriella that he is going to take a shower and get dressed. Gabriella told Troy she has something to tell him when he gets out of the shower and dressed. So Troy went to take a shower and dress for the day. After Troy came out of the bathroom , he went over to his fiance Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she took two pregnancy test and that they were positive. Gabriella told Troy she is pregnant with his child and Troy had a smile across his face. Troy picked up Gabriella and spun her around before putting her back down. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy said to Gabriella that they should tell his parents and her mom about them being engage and having a baby together. Gabriella said to her fiance Troy lets tell them when my mom comes over tomorrow night to have dinner here and Troy said to Gabriella that it is a good idea to tell them then.

Troy asked Gabriella when they should tell their friends about them having a baby together. Gabriella told Troy that they could tell them the next day. So Troy and Gabriella decided to stay home from school since they were not feeling to good. Troy and Gabriella went back to bed to get some more sleep. Meanwhile at school their friends were wondering where Troy and Gabriella were at that day.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So after school Chad called Troy to find out why he and Gabriella was not in school. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella were not feeling very well. Chad asked if he and Gabriella were up for having visitors. Troy said that he and Gabriella were not up for him and the others to visit them. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella will be back in school tomorrow and that they will see him and the others then. So Troy ended the call with Chad and went back to cuddling his pregnant fiance Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella decided to tell their friends about them having a baby the next time they saw their friends. Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie and then went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room and did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a nap together in each others arms.

After Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and got dressed , they went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After they finished eating dinner with his parents, they went back up stairs to his room and watch another movie while cuddling with each other on his bed. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they did some making out again. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and told each other good morning. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat something before they left for school.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at school and got out of the car. Troy locked his car after he and Gabriella got out of it. Troy and Gabriella walked into the school and went to their lockers to get the books for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before they went to class. While Troy and Gabriella were in their first class which was with miss Darbus. Gabriella all of a sudden had to go throw up, but she got up grab her books and ran out of the class room. Troy saw his fiance Gabriella go out of the classroom but he grab his books too and went after Gabriella. Troy put his books in his locker and then went to the girls bathroom to find Gabriella throwing up. Troy held Gabriella's hair back for her and rubbed her back too. Gabriella made sure she was done throwing up before she flushed the toilet. Troy helped his fiance Gabriella up from the floor and walked her over to the sink. Gabriella rinse her mouth with water and splashed water on her face too.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the girls bathroom together. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go home to his house and Gabriella told Troy that she wants to watch him practice basketball first then they can go home. Troy said okey then and they went to the gym together. Troy helped Gabriella over to the bleachers and then went to the locker to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella sat down on the bleachers and Troy came out with the rest of the basketball team. Gabriella watched her fiance Troy practice with his team. After basketball practice was over Troy and the team went back to the locker room to shower and get dressed back in their regular clothes again.

Gabriella got up from the bleachers and went to stand by the locker room to wait for Troy to come out. Troy came out of the locker room dressed back in his regular clothes. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their stuff and to go home for the rest of the day. So Troy and Gabriella got into the car and went back to his house to relax. When Troy and Gabriella got back to his house ,they went inside and up stairs to his room to lay down for awhile. Troy and Gabriella took a nap in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap two hours later and went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water too. Troy and Gabriella ate their snack and drank some of their bottle water before going back up stairs to watch a movie together. After they watched the movie, they did their homework before they did some making out.

Troy and Gabriella finished their home work and did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get another bottle of water to drink. Troy asked Gabriella how she was feeling and she told him she feels better now. Troy and Gabriella went into the living room and watch another movie. Troy's mom was in the kitchen working on dinner. Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie and then they went outside to play a little bit of basketball. Dad came home and saw Troy and Gabriella walking off the basketball court.

Troy and Gabriella went back in the house and grabbed a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to take a shower together. Troy and Gabriella put on a clean tshirt and shorts on. Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to eat dinner with his parents that night. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating dinner with his parents, they went up stairs to his room to watch another movie and cuddle with each other. After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie they did some making out which got heated again. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and ended up making love four times before they took a shower together. While Troy and Gabriella were in the shower, they made love three times before getting out of the shower. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before leaving for school. Troy and Gabriella were in his car talking about having their friends meet them at the park and so they can tell them about them having a baby together.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and Gabriella called their friends and told them to meet them at the park. Troy and Gabriella got ready to leave for the park. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella decided to walk to the park. Troy and Gabriella left his house and headed to the park. Chad was already at the park with Taylor waiting for Troy and Gabriella and the rest of their friends to show up. Troy and Gabriella got to the park before the rest of their friends got there. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told their best friends they had to wait till the rest of their friends arrived.

Well not long after Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor about having to wait till the rest of the gang showed up. Sharpay,Zeke,Kelsi,Ryan,Jason and Martha finally showed up at the park. Troy and Gabriella asked everyone to sit down first and then they will tell them what they wanted to know. After their friends sat down , they got ready to tell them about the baby they are having together. Troy said you all know that Gabriella and i are engage to be married. What Gabriella and I want to tell you guys is that we are having a baby together. Gabriella said to their friends that yes she is pregnant with Troy's baby.

Their friends were in shock at first , but then they congradulated them on having a baby together. The friends asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told them that she is a month and half pregnant. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they are going to be amazing parents to their child. Troy and Gabriella thanked the friends for saying that to them. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella why they were so tired at school a while back. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell their friends the truth. Troy told Chad and the rest of their friends that they have been trying to make a baby for a while now and that is why they were tired at school.

The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if their parents know about them being engaged and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that their parents do not know about them being engage and having a baby together. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if their parents know about them living together in a apartment. The rest of their friends were in shock again to learn that Troy and Gabriella were living in a apartment together. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that their parents do not know about them living together in a apartment yet either. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella when they were going to tell their parents about it. Troy told their friends that they plan on telling their parents when they have dinner with them again.

So Troy and Gabriella and their friends went to go see a movie together before going home for the night. At the movie theater Troy and Gabriella were getting popcorn and drinks for their friends to have while watching the movie together. Gabriella was waiting for her fiance Troy to get done paying for the popcorn and drinks when a guy from west high came up to her and said you must be Bolton's girlfriend. Gabriella said to the guy from west high yeah i am and now leave me alone. The guy from west high asked Gabriella where Bolton was at and that is when Troy walked over to Gabriella with the popcorn and drinks for their friends. Troy said to the guy from west high i am right here and now get a way from my wife. The guy from west high said to Troy fine i will get a way from your wife. The guy from west high left the movie theater with his friends. Troy asked Gabriella if she was okey and she told him she is fine now. Troy and Gabriella went back to their friends and gave them their popcorn and drinks.

After Troy and Gabriella with their friends finished watching the movie they left the movie theater and went over to Troy and Gabriella's apartment. Troy and Gabriella told their friends about what happen at the movie theater with a guy that was from west high bugging them. Chad said he wondered why the the guy and his friends from west high were doing at the movie theater in the first place. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad that they had no idea why they were at the movie theater in the first place.

Mean while the west high knights basketball team went to the east high school and spray painted the east high gym with words saying knights rule and stuff. The west high knights put honey on the teachers desk chairs. Then the west high knights toilet paper all the lockers and put shaving cream on the east high wildcats statue. West high knights basketball team laugh the whole time while doing the stuff around the school. The west high knights left the east high school in shambles and went home for the night.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends did not know about what had been done to their high school. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends if they wanted to stay over night and go to school together. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they would love to stay overnight but first they had to go home and get their clothes and stuff for tomorrow. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they would be right back. The friends grabbed their stuff and headed back to Troy and Gabriella's apartment. Troy and Gabriella help their friends carry their stuff into the apartment. Troy and Gabriella with their friends decided to watch a movie before going to bed for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella with Chad went for a run and then came back to the apartment and took a shower before getting dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together before getting dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that the shower was open for him to take one. Troy and Gabriella made breakfast for them and their friends. Every body was up and dressed and were done eating breakfast before they left for school. When Troy and Gabriella with their friends got to school they saw that their was shaving cream on the wildcats statue. They park their cars and got out of them, so they could locked their cars up. Troy and Gabriella with their friends went in the school and saw the shaving cream and toilet paper all over the lockers. Troy and Gabriella with their friends went into the gym and saw the words knights rule spray painted on the gym floor and bleachers.

Chad said to Troy and Gabriella with the rest of the gang that he can not believe the west high nights did this stuff to their school. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if they all could stay another night with them so they can do some planning on how to get the west high knights back. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they could stay another night at their apartment so they can do some planning to get the west high knights back for what they did to their school. So they had no school for the rest of the day and the next day too.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So that night Troy and Gabriella with their friends came up with a plan to get back at the west high knights. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they could stay another night. They decided to wait till the next night to put their plan into motion. Chad said he could not wait to get the west high knights back for what they did to their school. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends if they wanted to watch a movie right now. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends watch a movie that night.

After they finished watching the movie , they went to bed for the night. When Troy and Gabriella got to their bedroom, they made love several times before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love four times before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella went for a run while their friends were still sleeping. Troy and Gabriella ran for a hour and half before going back to their apartment. Troy and Gabriella took another shower and got dressed for the day.

Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them and their friends. The friends woke up and got dressed for the day. The friends went to the kitchen to eat their breakfast with Troy and Gabriella. After Troy and Gabriella with their friends got done eating their breakfast, they did some more planning since they did not have school that day. They decide they would go to west high and do stuff to their school. Chad was planning to put red hair dye in the west high knights basketball teams shampoo,so when they washed their hair it would be red.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to get the stuff they would need for their prank and revenge on the west high knights for leaving their school in shambles. After they got the stuff they needed for the prank, they went back to Troy and Gabriella's apartment till time to pull their prank on west high knights. Troy and Gabriella with their friends watched a few movies till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella with their friends decided to eat pizza for dinner that night. So they ate the pizza for dinner and after they were done eating , they got ready to leave Troy and Gabriella's apartment.

So that night Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to the west high school and put their plan into motion. First they went to the gym and spray painted wildcats rule on the gym floor and bleachers. Then Chad went to the west high basketball teams locker room and took their shampoo bottles. Chad put the red hair dye in the shampoo bottles and then put them back in the lockers he took them out of. Troy and Gabriella with Ryan took and put shaving cream with toilet paper on the school lockers. Sharpay put pictures of the west high basketball team wearing dresses. Kelsi went to the school newspaper office and put a article about the basketball team having crabs. Zeke and Jason put honey on the teachers desk chairs.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends took and put the school principals desk chair on one of the basketball hoops. They took the west high basketball teams uniforms and dyed them the wildcats school colors. After they were sure the uniforms were dry they put them back in the lockers they had took them out of. Chad and Ryan went and loosen some screws from some of the school desks. Troy and Gabriella with their friends put shaving cream on the knights statue before leaving the west high school in shambles too.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends went back to the apartment to watch movies before going to bed that night. After they watched four movies they all went to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love three times before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed to go for a run together while their friends were still sleeping. Troy and Gabriella ran for a hour and a half and then went back to the apartment to take another shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them and their friends to eat.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends asked Chad what he did in the west high basketball teams locker room. Chad told Troy and Gabriella with their friends that he took and put red hair dye in their shapoo they use for washing thier hair. Chad said that the west high basketball team will have red hair when they leave the locker room. Troy and Gabriella with their friends started laughing and wishing they could see them with the red hair. Kelsi told them that she put in the west high newspaper that the basketball team had crabs. Troy and Gabriella with their friends were laughing and told Kelsi that she did good.

After school Troy and Gabriella went to their apartment to do the homework they had to do. After they finished doing their homework. they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Chad showed up at Troy and Gabriella's apartment and knocked on their door. Troy and Gabriella answered the door together and saw Chad and their friends standing in front of them. So they let them into their apartment and asked them what they were doing there. Chad said that he over heard some one talking about the west high knights finding their school in shambles.

Troy and Gabriella asked their friends if they wanted to stay over night again and the friends told them they would love to stay another night. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they should stay in tonight and watch movies. Martha said that she hopes that know one finds out it was them that did the stuff to the west high school. Troy and Gabriella with their friends said to Martha that know one is going to know it was them because they were really careful.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends were wondering what west high knights reactions were when they saw what happen to their school. Chad was wondering how the west high knights basketball team reacted to the new hair color they were sporting now. Kelsi was wondering how the newspaper article she had wrote about the basketball team having crabs. Kelsi and Chad started laughing because they were picturing how the west high basketball team looked with red hair and what the reactions were about the article saying they had crabs. Troy and Gabriella with the rest of the gang could not figure out why Chad and Kelsi were laughing so hard. So Sharpay asked Chad and Kelsi why they are laughing and Chad said he was just picturing the west high basketball team with red hair. Kelsi told Sharpay that she was picturing the west high basketball teams expression when they found out about the article saying they had crabs.

Sharpay started laughing about it too. Sharpay asked Kelsi how she came up with the west high basketball team having crabs in the first place. Kelsi told Sharpay that she was thinking if the west high basketball team had girlfriends they were sleeping with that they could have gotten crabs. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad what he meant about the west high basketball team having red hair and Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he put red hair dye in the west high basketball teams shampoo they use. Troy and Gabriella started laughing with Chad too. After the friends were done laughing they started watching a movie.

Back at west high the basketball team could not believe the wildcats got them back for what they did to them at their school. The west high basketball team could not figure out why their girlfriends had distance themselves from them and why the rest of the girls in the school were staying far a way from them. The west high basketball team had practice and after practice they went to shower and change back into their regular clothes. After the west high basketball team came out of the shower and got dressed. The basketball players went to look in the mirror at themselves when they saw they all had red hair. The west high basketball team could not figure how they got red hair in the first place. The west high principal had the spray paint cleaned off the gym floor. The west high principal wanted to know who started the pranking war in the first place. The west high students saw that their basketball team had red hair and began to laugh at them. The west high knights basketball team was not happy that they had red hair and that people were laughing at them. The west high basketball team had to clean up the shaving cream off the lockers and the statue too.

Back to the wildcats:

Troy and Gabriella with their friends were still watching a movie when Troy's dad came over to the apartment to find out if they had any thing to do with what happen at west high. Troy and Gabriella answered the door together. Jack asked Troy and Gabriella if he could come in for a little bit to talk to them and their friends about something. Troy and Gabriella let his dad come in and they went back to the living room where their friends were at. The movie had just got done and so Troy took it out and put another movie in to watch. Jack asked his son Troy ,Gabriella and their friends if they had anything to do with what happen at west high. Troy and Gabriella with their friends told his dad they had nothing to do with what ever happen at west high. Jack told them about the west high basketball team having red hair and that the girls were staying a way from them and all the other stuff that had been done to west high. Troy and Gabriella with their friends were trying not to laugh about it around Troy's dad. Jack told them that he better not find out that they were involved in the prank on west high. Jack left Troy and Gabriella's apartment and went home to Troy's mom for the night.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends started laughing really hard after Troy's dad had left. Kelsi said that the west high basketball team must not of seen the article about them having crabs. Kelsi also said she could picture their faces being puzzle as to why their girlfriends and other girls are staying a way from them for now. Sharpay said that the west high basketball team must be dumb if they have not seen the school newspaper article about them having crabs. Chad said he could picture the west high basketball teams parents wondering why they dyed their hair red in the first place. Chad also was trying to picture how they would explain to their parents about their hair being red.

After Troy and Gabriella with their friends finished watching the movie,they decided to go to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her room while their friends went to sleep in the guest room for the night. Once Troy and Gabriella were in her room, they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella's mom came over and made breakfast for them. Troy and Gabriella were the first ones up and they made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before their friends got up. The friends got up not long after Troy and Gabriella. The friends got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat breakfast too. Troy and Gabriella with their friends left for school.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

While at school Troy and Gabriella held each others hands when they were in the same classes together. Troy and Gabriella would make out by their lockers before they would go to their next class they had. Troy and Gabriella with their friends got threw the rest of the day at school. After school Troy and Gabriella went back to their apartment to do their homework before they did some making out. After Troy and Gabriella finished their homework , they did some making out for a while. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch two movies before they went over to visit his parents.

Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the second movie and got ready to leave their apartment. They left the apartment and got into to Troy's car to head over to his parents house. Troy had made sure he had the key to their apartment before they left for his parents house. Troy and Gabriella arrived at his parents house and got out of the car. Troy locked the car before he and Gabriella went up to the house to knock on the door. They knocked on the door and Troy's mom answered it. Lucille let Troy and Gabriella into the house. Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents that night. Troy asked his dad if west high ever found out who attack their school and his dad said they were still trying to find out who did it yet. Troy and Gabriella visit with his parents for two more hours before the ywent back to their house for the night.

When Troy and Gabriella got home, they went to their bedroom and made love twice that night before going to sleep in each others arms. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. They got to school on time. Troy and Gabriella saw their friends coming up to them. Chad ask Troy and Gabriella if they wanted to come over to his house after school. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they would love to come over after school. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that west high still has not figure out who attack their school yet. Chad said that they are never going to find out who it was any way. The friends all agree with what Chad said. They went to their first class and got there on time too. The friends were talking about going to a movie one night and then about having a sleepover at Troy and Gabriella's apartment.

The friends got threw the first class and then they went to their lockers to put the books away before going to the next class they had. Gabriella asked Taylor if she could get her homework for the seciond class which they had together. Taylor told Gabriella that she would get the work she would have to do for her second class. Gabriella thank Taylor for doing this for and Gabriella went to the gym together and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going into the boys locker room t ochange into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice. Jack saw Gabriella and asked her if she would liek to help him run basketball practice and she tols him she would love to help out. So Troy came out of the boys locker room with the rest of the team. Troy saw Gabriella talking with his dad and was happy to see the m talking. As the basketball practice was coming to a end, Troy was happy that his dad let Gabriella help him with the basketball practice. After basketball practice was over,Troy went over to Gabriella to give her another kiss on the lips before he went to shower and change back into his regulars clothes. Jack asked Gabriella if she would like to be his assistant basketball coach and Gabriella told him she would love to be his assistant basketball coach.

Troy came back out of the boys locker room and saw his fiance Gabriella with a smile on her face. Troy asked Gabriella why she is so happy now and Gabriella told Troy that she was going to be his dads assistant basketball coach. Troy picked Gabriella up and spun her around before putting her back down to the ground to kiss her on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room to have lunch with their friends. The friend notice that Troy and Gabriella were smiling alot. Troy and Gabriella told their friends about Gabriella being the assistant basketball coach. The friends were happy for Gabriella. Chad said to Gabriella that he likes having her at the gym when they are practicing. Troy agreed with his friend Chad on what he said. So the rest of school went fast that day. Troy and Gabriella went over to Chad's house after school and they did their homework together. After they got done with the homework ,they played some basketball and stuff.

Troy and Gabriella were going to be getting married as soon as school was out for the summer. Gabriella was five months pregnant with Troy's child. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they want to stay the night at their apartment. Chad and Taylor said they would love to stay the night over at their apartment. So Chad and Taylor got their stuff for staying at Troy and Gabriella's apartment. So that night they watch two movies and then went to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella were laying in their bed after making love and were talking about thier wedding day that was coming up.

A month later it was the last day of school and the friends were going to enjoy their summer. So after school got out for the summer Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to Sharpay's house for a while that day. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to be husband and wife which they knew was going to be happening i ntwo days. Gabriella was now six months pregnant and the baby started kicking. Troy saw his fiance Gabriella put her hand on her pregnant belly and saw he smile. Gabriella took her fiance Troy's hand andplace it on her pregnant belly so he could feel his child kick. Troy felt the baby kick and he started smiling. The friends look over and saw Troy smiling at Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that the baby was kicking. So the friends got to feel the baby kicking too.

The next day was Troy and Gabriella's wedding day and the friends were happy for them. Troy parents and Gabriella's mom were happy for them too. Troy's dad walked Gabriella down the aisle. Troy and Gabriella said I do and had placed the rings on their fingers. The preist told Troy that he could kiss bride and so Troy kiss Gabriella on the lips. The Priest told everyone i give you Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton. At the wedding reception Troy and Gabriella dance their first dance to the song The Start Of Something New. As the wedding reception was almost over Gabriella threw her flower bouquet and Taylor caught it. Troy and Gabriella Bolton went home after the reception was over. When they got home ,Troy carried Gabriella upstairs to their bedroom and they made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Troy and Gabriella decided to take their honeymoon later after the baby has been born. Troy and Gabriella had a small honeymoon at home. A week later they went to hang out with their friends.

Two months later Gabriella was now 8 month pregnant and would be having the baby soon. Troy and Gabriella had bought the house that was across from his parents and were not living in it. Troy and Gabriella had the nursery ready to go for the baby. The next night Troy and Gabriella were visiting his parents when she started having contractions. Lucille asked Gabriella if she was okey and Gabriella told her mother in law that she is in labor. Lucille went to get Troy from outside. Troy and his dad were playing basketball when his mom came outside. Troy asked his mom what was wrong and she told him that Gabriella is in labor. Troy and his dad went into the house and took a quick shower. Gabriella aske Lucille where Troy was at and she told her that he was coming in the house right behind her. Gabriella was having the next contraction when Troy came over to her. Troy got Gabriella to the car with her bag and took her to the hospital. Once they were at the hospital he help Gabriella sit in the wheel chair and wheel her in to the hospital. Troy told the nurse that Gabriella is in labor. So the nurse took her up to the maternity ward and got her settle in. Troy held Gabriella's hand while she was having the next contaction. The doctor came in the room to check Gabriella and told her that she was 7 cm and had 2 to 3 cm to go before she can push.

A hour later the doctor told Gabriella it was time to push. So Gabriella had the baby a few minutes later. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that it is a boy. Gabriella and Troy had happy tears in their eyes. Troy and Gabriella name their son Tanner Jack Bolton. Their son Tanner weigh 5lb 10 oz and was 12 inches long. Gabriella and Tanner stayed in the hospital for two days and then went home with Troy. Troy and Gabriella knew that this summer was one to remember. Troy and Gabriella were happy taking care of their son Tanner. Lucille and jack asked Tory and Gabriella what the yhad name their son and they told him that his name was Tanner Jack Bolton. Maria told Gabriella and Troy that she like the name too.

The rest of their summer they took care of their son Tanner and still had time to hang out with their friends too. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that when they go back to school for thier senior year that she would watch Tanner for them. As the summer came to a end and school was going to be starting in two days. Troy and Gabriella were going to school as a married couple and who are parents to their son Tanner.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 10**

**A Year Later:**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton did finish highschool. Troy and Gabriella took college courses on the computer.

Their friends had went to college and now they are married and have kids of their own too.

Troy and Gabreilla with their friends to hang out every day.

3 Years Later:

Troy and Gabriella Bolton are married and still going strong. They have 3 kids and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella had started their home business which was going really well. Troy and Gabriella still go see his parents and her mom when they are not busy running their home business or visiting their best friends Chad and Taylor Danforth.

Chad andTaylor Danforth are happily married with 2 kids and one on the way. Chad is a high school basketball coach and Taylor is a high school science teacher. Chad and Taylor see their best friends Troy and Gabriella bolton with their kids alot.

Sharpay and Zeke Baylor are happily married with 2 kids and twind on the way. Zeke is busy running his restraunt and Sharpay is a high school drama teacher. Sharpay and Zeke see their friends once in a while when they are not busy working and when they also have time.

Ryan and Kelsi are married with 1 kid and twins on the way too. Ryan is a dance teacher at a dance studio and Kelsi is a high school music teacher. They see their friends when they can.

Jason and Marth are engage to be married soon and they have 1 kid and one on the way. Jason is a mechnic at a garage and Martha is a waitress at a restraunt. They see their friends when they are not busy or when they can.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
